


hands on you, hands with you

by prettymins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, First Time Blow Jobs, Intimacy, I’m ashamed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sorta?????, Thighs, almost??? they get each other hard with the others in the room, but they’re both switches, cockwarming at the end, groping pretty much, it was supposed to be hot but it’s sorta soft, just 8k of minsung fucking, lapslock sorry. i’m lazy, that should be it ig, theyre idols in this, theyre not in a relationship yeet, things escalate quickly and the mood does a 180 sorry, top Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymins/pseuds/prettymins
Summary: jisung likes minho’s thighs. the group has a movie night. things escalate, and jisung ends up feeling a lot more than he bargained for.





	hands on you, hands with you

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t beta read so i’m sorry for any mistakes. feel free to point them out to me!!

jisung really didn’t mean for this to happen. honestly. who would wish this upon themselves? this is possibly the biggest dilemma jisung has ever faced. he doesn’t know where to put his hands. he knows where they’re itching to go, but is it too uncomfortable? will he be too obvious? god, where the _fuck_ should he put his hands?

han jisung’s problem might seem little to some, but when you’re balancing your thing for your bandmates legs and the wellbeing of your group, small things become magnified into what jisung describes as a pretty big deal.

the problem in question was simple. a hangout night, felix would go as far to call it ‘family bonding’ to which chan would respond ‘that’s too white’. hyunjin’s turn to choose a movie, and he’s a sentimental guy so it’s no surprise half of the members were asleep only midway through the action-less, emotion-filled drama film he had chosen. that doesn’t include jisung, unfortunately, who is panicking inside as minho changes his position in the large armchair they were sharing.

why was jisung stuck in an armchair with minho in the first place? it was simply the only space that wasn’t on the floor (where chan, jeongin and felix had made a makeshift mattress). it’s not like it was odd for two to share the chair, there was plenty of room for two pairs of hips there, it wasn’t much of a squeeze. 

honestly jisung didn’t really have a problem with it at first. they stayed for the most part cuddled up, sharing a blanket that woojin had fetched for them early on in the films beginning, barely talking unless asking for some of the over salted and fake buttered popcorn that they were sharing. it was fine, jisung loved popcorn, loved his friends and loved the warmth of having minho next to him, he couldn’t be more calm than he was then.

but then minho was twisting his body, his back leaning to press half against the arm of the chair and his legs moving to place themselves onto jisung’s thighs.

it was summer, they were both wearing old pairs of shorts underneath the blanket, so jisung could instantly feel the heat of minho’s thighs against his own. _fuck,_ he thought to himself, having raised his hands from his lap to accompany minho’s legs, _where do i put my hands now?_

he knew where he’d have to place them in the end, but that didn’t stop him from moving his arms around for the next ten seconds trying to find another place where they’d be comfortable, his mind clouded as he tried to ignore the feeling of minho’s hamstring tensing as he adjusted his legs the slightest bit. of course, his efforts did not prevail, and he was forced to mentally prepare himself for the torture his poor body was about to go through. 

slowly, he brought his hands down again, one just below minho’s farthest knee and the other in the centre of minho’s closest thigh. with a quick glance to the left, he saw an unbothered minho, who was just barely watching the film as sleep came crashing down on him in waves, causing him to very almost nod off every few minutes. jisung’s tensed shoulders relaxed a little bit, allowing his anxious hands to fall more naturally on the older boy. 

his heart wasn’t beating particularly fast, but it was the type of thumping that he could feel reverberate throughout his whole chest, drumming powerfully against his ribcage and pulsating it’s way up his jugular and to his very fingertips. he wondered if minho could feel it, the slight throbbing of his fingers against his legs. more prominently against his thigh, _god_ , his thighs.

jisung swore on his life he was not a creep, at least, not consciously. he couldn’t help his eyes dragging their way to minho’s legs when they were practising, mindlessly watching as the muscle under his light golden skin flexed with each move he performed. and when minho was at the dorms, relaxing with only an old pair of basketball style shorts covering his legs, jisung would try to look away when they would drag further up, exposing the skin of his legs as he watched shows sprawled across the couch. and, god help him, the dreams he’d been having were just as horrendous. most of the time, they weren’t even explicitly sexual, just jisung touching and grabbing at minho’s legs as they hung out, as if it were normal for him to be constantly gripping and caressing the flesh of his thighs.

it was the fans fault originally. he can’t help that all they talk about after their performances is his hyung’s thick thighs. he used to think maybe minho was ashamed of the way his legs built muscle, but after seeing comment after comment of fans thirsting after his legs, jisung realised that minho had nothing to be ashamed of, because his thighs were apparently the sexiest part of his body. and it seemed like minho knew that too.

jisung hadn’t really ever thought about his group members legs before seeing those comments, aside from noticing the thickness of them from all the muscle they held. now that he had, though, he couldn’t stop. he was lucky, wasn’t he? being able to see minho’s legs exposed almost everyday. it was a privilege the fans rarely received, and if they did it was purely behind an electronic screen. jisung started by feeling appreciative, remembering the fans’ comments every time minho caught his eye. but it wasn’t long before it turned into a problem.

he could still see the moment in his mind, his hands tingling at the thought as the memory resurfaced for a moment. it was innocent, purely innocent, so why did jisung’s mind make him react like that? scratch that, he was still reacting now.

he often thought of it before he fell asleep. minho laughing loudly and jumping onto jisung’s back before wrapping his legs around his waist. jisung couldn’t just let him fall, or maybe he could have, or maybe he _should_ have, but it was over now, and past jisung had whipped his hands back to stabilise minho, firmly placing his hands on the undersides of the elders thighs. innocent still, until the warmth spread across his palms and before he knew it his hands were practically squeezing at the skin there. maybe it was minho’s breathing against his neck that triggered it, made it all the more intimate. or maybe jisung was just a weirdo, and this was really all it took for him to realise his gigantic fetish for thighs, particularly minho’s. 

it doesn’t help that minho decides to crack the bones of his ankle at this moment, which is dangling over the arm of the chair jisung is closest to. minho can crack a lot of his bones, jisung’s never really been phased by it, but then minho’s quad is tensing with the movement, right underneath jisung’s palm who struggles to keep his hands from clenching around the flesh. 

eventually minho stops moving and shuts his eyes, finally going to sleep. jisung let out a silent sigh of relief and cracked his neck to the side as he had been keeping his face only towards the movie ever since the older began moving. his hands relaxed against minho’s legs, and jisung didn’t do anything for the remainder of the film until hyunjin fell asleep, and jeongin smiled evilly at jisung and chan before grabbing a random marvel film and replacing it with the other. chan laughed, cooing about how smart their maknae was before they settled back on the floor again. the other members were sound asleep, it’s how most of these nights went, and no one thought to go to bed as it would ‘ruin the brotherly atmosphere’ (in seungmin’s words).

it was early on in the film, where someone was holding tightly onto a ledge as their feet dangled beneath them above a treacherous fall, when jisung’s hands subconsciously squeezed at the intensity of the scene. jisung barely even noticed, until minho let out a tiny grunt of approval and a small _that feels nice, jisungie._

jisung’s eyes immediately widened, and it took everything in him to not rip his hands from minho in panic, which would have been _very_ suspicious. 

“ah, sorry hyung, something happened on tv.” jisung said sheepishly, quiet enough so that chan couldn’t hear him as the leader lulled jeongin to sleep with gentle strokes of his hair. 

minho grunted lightly again, “i didn’t mean for you to stop.”

jisung finally looked at minho, in all his sleepy glory, and decided this must be a blessing in disguise. when else is he going to be able to touch minho’s legs like this again without seeming like a creep? besides, the way minho was looking at jisung, lidded eyes blinking slowly and eyelashes practically fluttering with fullness, was the look that the younger imagined no one could deny. 

carefully, testing the waters, he rolled his palm onto the muscle on top of minho’s thigh. he was pleasantly surprised with the sigh of relief minho let out. _he must be really sore after dance practise,_ jisung thought, _he practises dance way more than us anyway._

carefully, jisung moved his hand again, pressing down a little harder and moving his eyes from minho’s face down to where the flesh gave way under the force of his fingers, moving with ease as jisung massaged circles into it. minho winced a little, and jisung looked up, only to find his brows furrowed presumably from the pain. the younger of the two was ashamed to admit it, but he couldn’t help his mind from wandering, and what his imagination showed him truly did turn him on. 

this, inevitably, caused jisung to push harder into the muscle, which swallowed his fingertips up in the plush of minho’s skin. he moved his fingers in calming waves, listening as the eldest gasped and tensed and exhaled shakily. jisung couldn’t bring himself to look at his face, knowing he’d see it vividly in many dreams to come, so instead he focused his eyes purely onto the thighs on his lap (which was a mistake).

minho’s flesh moved freely with every movement of jisung’s fingers, the skin seemingly melting beneath his fingers and becoming simply jelly on bone. jisung gulped when he felt his cock twitch in his pants, snug against the heat of minho’s legs aside from the fabric of his shorts. he knew minho wouldn’t feel it, or wouldn’t really know exactly what it was he felt, but jisung couldn’t help but flush bright red at the thought of his team member knowing how aroused he was becoming by this situation. 

minho sighed in content, shifting again and pushing his thigh further into jisung’s hand. the blonde held his breath as he smoothed his palm over the hairless skin before resuming his massaging pattern. _he’s so soft._

jisung remembered the first time he realised minho shaved his legs, he also remembered cumming all over his hand in the grotty company bathrooms about 5 minutes after. in his defence, they had been busy for weeks on end and he hadn’t had the chance to get off. surely it was just his male hormones going crazy because of that, and not because he stared too hard at minho extending a leg from his place on the ground for felix to stroke. _i shaved last night,_ he said. _do they feel nice?_

god, jisung was long gone after that. all he could think of was the way minho would feel under his hands, all tensed and silky as jisung kitten licked at the underside of his—.

jisung excused himself at that time, heading to the bathroom in haste and jacking himself off with so much vigour that you could smell the scent of his arousal throughout the tiled room, partnered with his sweat of course. jisung kept this memory locked away, and he was sure it was a secret for only himself. barely anyone even noticed him leave and he’d returned within the safe to explain time of ten minutes.

jisung shook his head, he could feel himself getting harder though he couldn’t allow himself when minho’s legs were right over his lap, one laying innocently across his crotch. his hands were still working on minho’s thigh, uncommittedly swapping between rubbing, squeezing and digging his fingers into the muscle.

when he looked back up to minho, he was surprised, not that he knew what he was expecting but still. minho’s eyebrows were pinched together, still in that pained pleasure expression from before, and jisung swears, that whenever the tv flashes light onto minho’s face, he could see the flush on his members face. of course, jisung’s younger mind instantly went to the gutter, and he found it difficult to control his hands as they dug in harder and squeezed with force enough to elicit the tiniest of moans from minho. _does he like this that much?_

minho peeked his eyes open to see if jisung had noticed, but jisung quickly whipped his head towards the tv, acting like he’d heard (or seen) nothing. but even then jisung’s hands kept pressing deeper into the muscles of minho’s leg, and his ears pricked up as minho gasped at the feeling. it definitely sounded like he was enjoying this, whether deriving pleasure sexually or not, and jisung wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to hear minho’s gratifying sounds as jisung practically groped at his legs. 

the blondes eyes fell down to the legs on his lap once more, still only focusing on the right one which was almost pressed up against his stomach too as well as his crotch. he kept moving his hands softly and firmly, digging his fingertips in a deep sweep before rubbing his palms over the area almost soothingly. he didn’t really realise the way his hands were exploring their way over minho’s leg, at this point jisung was actually convinced this was a dream anyway. 

his fingers brushed the edge of minho’s shorts and jisung snapped back to reality. he kept his hands moving gently as he looked at minho’s face. 

his dick twitched again.

he could see the way minho’s chest was rising and falling, heavily, as if he was panting. some hero on the tv was giving a long monologue, and the scene provided enough white light for jisung to see that yes, minho was red. the elders brows were furrowed further together now, mouth open slightly, he looked so unbelievably hot. jisung was sure he was noticeably hard by now under the thickness of the thigh he was massaging. 

jisung’s eyes caught movement, and for a moment he suspected it was just the flickering light from the tv that reflected onto minho’s body. but then when he glanced down, just to check, he saw minho’s hands twisting their way into the hem of his shirt, curling his fists into the fabric and tugging it down a little to cover his crotch.

jisung nearly choked on air.

he had been a young male for long enough to know what arousal looked like, and the bulge in minho’s pants that the man was desperately trying to cover was enough to tell him the fact that minho was hard. his insides twisted with some unknown feeling as he looked further down to the flesh he was massaging, eyes bulging out of their sockets as he saw his hand had dipped into the inner parts of minho’s thigh. _god,_ jisung was so close to his dick right now. is this what had turned him on? jisung touching him like this? 

his mind blurred, he didn’t know what was going on but his mind was swimming with the thought of minho getting turned on just but jisung’s hands on his thigh. he couldn’t think straight, and in the heat of the moment he squeezed down on the most fleshy part of minho’s inner thigh, squeezed so hard that he could feel minho’s pulse under his palm, and so hard to minho let out a particularly _horny_ sounding whimper. 

it all happened so fast. minho’s left leg tried to make room for jisung’s hand and teetered dangerously on the tips of jisung’s knees, but as soon as the filthy sound had escaped from minho’s mouth, the younger boy’s hips rutted up into the thigh he was holding and minho’s other leg fell harshly to the ground. the sound of his heel smacking against the hardwood floor caused minho’s eyes to fly open, and both boys disregarded their dirty, wrong acts to rapidly look towards where their members were clustered on the floor and couch. honestly, jisung had forgotten they were there.

the light on the tv flashed and the sound boomed as the final battle scene commenced, yet the members stayed almost lifeless in their positions, eyes closed, very much so still asleep. then came the next problem. 

jisung’s hands still lay on minho’s right thigh, and minho’s left leg stayed on the floor. at this point, it was clear jisung was hard, erection pressing prominently into the heat of his older member. he panicked, which was justified of course, he had just grinded into his members thigh after groping him and giving him an erection. jisung lifted his hands from minho’s thighs faster than light. 

“uh—,” stuttering, jisung began. “i’m so sorry—.”

minho lifted his leg from jisung’s lap and sat up more properly than his slouched position before. he didn’t say a word and just stared blankly at the tv. jisung deflates little, taking that as a _we’re just not gonna talk about it, okay?_ he awkwardly placed his palms on his own thighs and turned to the tv, the throbbing of his cock overrun by the swirling of sick in his stomach.

oh _god._ what did he just do? thanks to his hormones he just felt up his own friend and got _hard_ from it. fuck, his mind was spinning in constant circles, he couldn’t even focus on the tv and his head was starting to hurt and minho was shifting next to him and his throat was closing up and tears were springing to his eyes and—.

jisung stopped, and looked down, eyes catching on minho’s green sock covered foot as it was placed over his crotch. his wide eyes moved upwards towards minho who was looking at him with his eyes half lidded, jisung’s mind was still spinning, and minho raised a single finger to his lips. a symbol of silence. 

before jisung could respond or even just pull his brows together in an expression of confusion, minho’s foot was pressing down against his crotch, and jisung’s hips were bucking up involuntarily into the pressure. 

the feeling of it flowed through jisung like someone had poured warm water right where jisung’s cock met minho’s foot, and the warmth was spreading throughout his whole body. he heard a giggle, and before he could register it properly, there was a rolling of pressure and jisung was actually _whimpering._

suddenly the foot was taken off of his crotch and minho was crowding him into the corner of the armchair. and then minho’s hand was cupping jisung’s cock through his shorts and squeezing lightly. jisung gasped a little at the explicit act and the way it made him feel, more and more blood rushing to his dick. he bit at his lip and clenched his palms to refrain from embarrassingly getting himself off on minho’s hand.

“you know,” like magic, minho’s mouth was hot next to his ear. “i was wondering when you’d cross the line. you’ve always just been on the edge, it was really annoying actually.”

minho began palming jisung’s dick harder and jisung couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of it all.

“shh, you have to be quiet.” minho’s whispers sent shivers down his spine, they felt so intimate. “you don’t want anyone hearing you, right?”

jisung nodded in response, he didn’t know why, it just seemed right. he could feel minho’s smile.

“all it took was a massage, huh? touching my legs turned you on that much?” jisung was confused as to what was happening, surely this had to be a dream. but he nodded anyway, sucking his lips between his teeth in order to keep quiet.

minho giggles again, he sounded so sweet. so sweet yet his hand was coaxing jisung’s hips to rock into the heat, into the pleasure. “is this okay jisungie?”

jisung nodded again, wondering why minho was asking when he was grinding against the elder with a new found desperation. 

“words, sungie.” minho was breathing against his neck now, his voice a little more strained as he turned his head down. 

jisung gasped at the tickling on his neck, and breathed out a shaky _yes. yes, please._

“ _fuck,_ jisung.” minho kept rolling his hand over the tent in jisung’s pants, gaining speed and force as jisung’s whimpers became more and more frequent.

jisung could feel a knot tightening in his stomach, and he could feel the sensation of something building within him. he was going to cum soon, he knew it. he didn’t want to cum in his pants, but minho didn’t seem like he was going to stop, in fact minho had began kissing gently at jisung’s neck whilst he got the younger off. “h–hyung, i’m gonna cu—”

jisung cut himself off with a wince as minho pushes down again at the most perfect pressure, and jisung was on the edge of cumming all through his underwear. he could feel the wet spot of his precum already, and his head was throbbing at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. he couldn’t cum in his pants, he wanted to make minho feel good before that happened.

jisung’s hand flew to minho’s, gripping onto it tightly and stopping its lewd actions. minho brought his face away from jisung’s neck to look at the younger questioningly, and jisung met his eyes, before standing up from the chair and tugging minho up with him. he realised he had to be careful after he almost tripped over jeongin’s feet that laid on the ground, so he pushed minho back closer to the tv so he wouldn’t make the same mistake. 

they reached his room, that he shared with seungmin and hyunjin, and jisung immediately shut the door behind them, fiddling with the lock to turn it correctly (it was always a bit jerky). once finished he turned to minho who was mindlessly standing behind him. neither really knew what to do, they’d never done anything like this before and the backs of both of their minds were plagued with worries of if one of the members would wake up and notice their absence. but, minho’s mind supplies reason. _we’ve made it this far._

he tugs at jisung’s hand, causing the youngest to stumble towards him before minho dips his head slightly to catch his lips and initiate a gentle kiss. jisung breathes out of his nose in relief at the feeling, hands finding their way to clutch at minho’s shirt. it was as if his mind had cleared, that he knew exactly what he wanted and what he needed to do. and with that be began walking minho backwards until minho’s calves hit jisung’s bed and his head bumped almost hard against the bars of the bunk above it. the brunette broke the kiss, ducking down under the bars and bringing jisung with him as he lay back. 

jisung smiled brightly, loving seeing minho beneath him like this, and his heart skipped a beat when minho smiled back. minho reaches up, kissing jisung again and pulling him flush down against him. jisung groans and can’t help but grind his hips into where his crotch met minho’s. the feeling sends him crazy especially as minho quite literally _mewls_ against his lips. 

jisung keeps grinding, wincing a bit as the fabric of his shorts rubs against him wrong, but he can’t stop when minho’s hands are travelling up to trace along the skin of his waist, and the sounds the brunette is making are way too good. minho was still hard from jisung’s massaging earlier, yet jisung was significantly harder and incredibly sensitive still from minho’s handwork, so jisung thinks up a plan b. he pulls away from minho (who shudders at the lack of warmth even though it’s not cold) and places his hands on the olders hips, pushing his thumbs into the skin there soothingly. 

“wanna do something, hyung.” he pants out, hands tugging at minho’s shorts lightly. “wanna suck you off.”

from his place on the bed, minho whines gratefully and nods his head, bringing his hands to help jisung pull his shorts and underwear off of his legs. jisung barely even looks at minho’s cock until he’s eye level with it. it’s not fully erect yet, but jisung can tell he’s still probably a bit bigger. minho’s looks so excruciatingly erotic right now as small beads of precum build at the tip and drip over onto his shaft. jisung licks his lips before gently grabbing at the base and breathing in at minho’s small choked moan. 

“sungie.” minho whispers. he had no other words to speak other than jisung’s name, but it just felt right for him to say it into the still air of the dorm room.

jisung’s eyes flicked up to the older man, who had shifted onto his elbows and was watching jisung with a red face and needy eyes. the blonde hadn’t ever done this before, but he felt comfortable for some reason, as if he knew minho wouldn’t mind if he could take it or not.

he leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the base of minho’s cock for one full stripe upwards towards the tip. minho sighed deeply and fell back, the sound just reaching his ears once he messily licked around the head of minho’s cock before wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly.

minho groaned, hand reaching up to twist into the pillow under his head. jisung closed his eyes and listened, just listened, to the sounds of the bed rustling and minho’s little gasps and pants. he took minho’s member further into his mouth, rolling his tongue experimentally against it and curling his lips over his teeth in order not to bite the elder. once he reached where his hand was gripping the base, he pulled off swiftly and drooled onto minho’s cock to lubricate it more. 

“shit,” minho whines as jisung tugged his hand up and down over his cock, “that feels so good.”

jisung smiles a little in accomplishment before ducking his head down again and taking minho into his warmth. he gently bobs his head up and down, getting used to the feeling before growing confidence at minho’s pleasured noises. he goes down as far as he can before slowly dragging up and swirling his tongue into minho’s slit, then takes him in again. jisung doesn’t take minho nearly as deep enough for the possibility of choking, but minho doesn’t seem to mind as jisung’s hand makes circles around wherever his mouth can’t reach.

minho’s fists are curling into his pillows, he can see when he looks down as jisung tucks some of his hair behind his ears, displaying his face in a way minho never expected he’d see. jisung’s cheeks are beyond flushed as he continues to bob his head on the olders now fully hard cock, his lips perfectly pink and his eyebrows knitted in concentration. and then, jisung looks up at minho, and suddenly minho was about to cum.

“sungie, fuck,” he whines out, in awe as jisung blinks slowly at him. “stop, or i’ll cum.”

jisung pulls off almost immediately. breathing hot air onto minho’s tip as he speaks. “you don’t want that hyung? you don’t want to cum in my mouth?”

minho groans out, hips bucking as jisung slowly pumps him. “no. wanna cum with something in me.”

jisung’s hand stops moving, and his soul transcends. minho’s forehead is getting sweaty now and his hair is sticking to it. “w–what?”

“fucking—, fuck, jisung.” minho pants and jisung’s other hand can feel his quads tensing sporadically underneath his palm. “just, fuck me. or finger me. anything.”

and then jisung’s sitting up and leaning over minho to kiss him again, jaw aching from his first blowjob but his lips are hungrily against minho’s, faster than the older is prepared for. 

he pulls away slightly, breathing heavily as he speaks with his lips brushing against minho’s. “i don’t have lube. i’ll go get it from your room—”

“no!” minho says loudly, except it isn’t loud. it’s just, anything louder than a whisper is ear piercing at this time, fear of getting caught still fresh in their minds. minho recoils at his volume. “too far. wan’ you now.”

jisung’s heart skips, minho’s slurring bringing out his soft gimpo accent. he leans away from minho and reaches over to his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and rummaging his hand through it for a bottle of _anything_ he could substitute. he grins when his hand closes around a tub the circumference of his palm.

he sits up completely, mumbling something about minho’s shirt which the brunette clearly understands because he’s struggling for a few seconds before the clothing is clean off of his head. jisung twists at the aloe vera tub’s lid, and thanks the lord for that one time he got sunburnt after their trip to busan. minho whimpers at being left unattended to for so long, but shuts up and jisung places a firm hand on his inner thigh.

“wait,” minho says, whipping the pillow under his head out and lifting his hips to shove it underneath them. “okay.”

the blondes hand rubs soothingly against minho’s thigh, and he revels in the soft feeling before he pushes it back for better access. jisung had only ever seen fingering in porn, he really didn’t know what to do aside from that, but he still dipped his fingers into the tub of jelly and brought his hand down to smother is messily onto minho’s hole which was clenching at the cold feeling. the hand jisung kept on the underside of minho’s thigh clenched, and minho breathed out shakily, slightly rolling his body to ask for more.

jisung brought his hand back to his face to inspect it in the dim light coming from the window. his nails were perfectly short and filed from the last time they had gone on a variety show (you never know what they’re going to pick on). he looked down at minho again, who was staring up at him with an expectant look on his face. _hurry up_ his features told jisung. and jisung complied.

the tip of his pointer finger dipped into minho’s rim, and minho gasped, canting his hips up so jisung could insert it faster. the younger was still cautious, and went painfully slow as he sunk the finger in, watching in awe as minho adapted to every millimetre, and every knuckle. once it was in fully he chanced a look at minho’s face again, where his mouth was opened and his eyes clenched shut. 

“you ‘kay, hyung?” jisung asked, unsure of whether it was pain or pleasure minho was feeling. 

“go–good. fucking move, jisung.” he stuttered out, rolling his hips in tiny circles against jisung’s hand. jisung’s eyebrows furrowed and he pulled out gently before pushing his finger back in.

minho moaned out, asking for more, and jisung just kept bringing the finger out and pushing it back in as softly as he could.

“another, sungie.” minho rasped out after a minute, hips still rolling and core tensing slightly every now and then. jisung nodded, even though minho’s eyes were closed, and pulled his finger out to scoop up more lube (he already had too much). 

when he looked back he saw minho’s hole clenching around nothing, and the area around it glistening with the aloe vera gel. it reminded him a bit of when he’d watch straight porn, and the girls pussy would be shining with arousal, the thought turned him on more than it should have. 

suddenly, minho felt two fingers slide into him, and he winced a bit at the stretch. he hadn’t fingered himself in a while, it was inconvenient when he didn’t have the time nor the privacy, and jisung’s fingers were bigger than his were anyway. he felt every little stretch more as jisung’s knuckles pressed past his rim. and jisung wasn’t being as gentle anymore, because he barely waited for minho to adjust and before he started thrusting his fingers in and out at a faster pace than before. the feeling had minho letting out little gasps at every thrust in and before he knew it he was biting his lip and nodding at jisung’s offer of another finger. 

jisung became confident, and placed his body half next to, half on top of minho’s as he worked three fingers into him, mouthing at minho’s throat and whispering little praises. taking minho’s advice and curling his fingers up, minho choked out a high pitched moan, muscles tensing at the feeling of his prostate being stroked. 

“you said i got turned on outside, hyung. acting like i was the needy one, huh?” jisung spoke in a gravelly tone, pushing his fingers in hard and deep just to hear minho’s whimpers. “i think you were more desperate. getting hard from me touching your legs. fuck, you’re taking my fingers like you were _made_ for them, huh?”

minho couldn’t really believe his ears, he didn’t know jisung would ever have it in him to talk like this. he rutted his hips up to meet jisung’s hand in appreciation. 

“that was a question, hyung. does it feel good?” jisung’s breath was hot on his jugular before he leant in to continue presses wet kisses there, refraining from sucking a mark where it would be seen so clearly. 

“so g—ah! so good, jisung.” jisung smiled against his skin, and retracted his body to lean in front of minho’s dick again. 

“do you like people touching your thighs? are they sensitive, hyung?” jisung emphasised his point by pinching at the chubby part closest to minho’s pelvis, minho keened at the feeling. 

“y–yeah, sungie.” he supplied, breathy as jisung’s fingers slowed down. “like you touching my thighs. want you to grab them.”

jisung groaned. this was better than any dream he’d had before, he remembered the time he gave minho a piggy-back and wondered if he felt good then, too. “want me to bruise them?”

minho nodded, sweat building more on his forehead and flush reaching down to his collarbone. jisung smiled, bending down to latch the fat of minho’s inner thigh into his mouth, sucking so hard that his mouth went a little numb. minho whines and throws his head back, canting his hips up as jisung’s hand continues its slow movements into his heat. 

jisung sucks onto every part of minho’s legs he can reach, content with how the skin turns red so fast and and how much minho loves the feeling. suddenly his fingers are curling so harshly into minho’s prostate that it leaves the elder paralysed, stuck in a silent moan and jisung finishes his last hickey and notices minho’s about to cum. “nuh-uh. not yet.”

minho whines as jisung pulls his fingers out completely, leaving minho’s hole gaping and his hips rolling into nothing. jisung realises he’s nowhere near naked and pulls his shirt over his head before shuffling out of his shorts and underwear, allowing his cock to smack obscenely against his stomach. 

“hyung—” jisung calls, pumping himself with the lubed hand he’d fingered minho with. “hyung, can i fuck you?”

minho’s back arched in an attempt to get closer to jisung, nodding his head and panting _hard._ jisung smiled, reaching into the still open tub of aloe vera he carelessly placed next to minho’s hips earlier. he shivered at the cool feeling of the gel as he lathered it onto his shaft, pumping it slowly to warm it up and staring down at minho’s restless figure. 

“words, hyung.” jisung smiled cockily, repeating minho’s words from earlier. suddenly his mind cleared, he remembered what had started this, what they were, and what they’d have to be. what would happen tomorrow? when they woke up and were forced to act like normal in front of everyone. how could jisung go back to normal when he’d seen minho like this? his features pinched seemingly permanently into a desperate expression, his thighs slowly growing bruises from jisung’s mouth. how could jisung talk to him again, after all the things he’d been whispering to minho tonight?

minho snapped him out of his internal monologue, his hands grabbing with haste at jisung’s hips and pulling him further between his legs. “wan’you to fuck me, jisung.”

jisung brings his hands underneath minho to readjust the pillow that was was trapped underneath his lower back, due to all his moving around. minho keeps talking. “want’d’you for so long. wan’you so bad sungie.”

jisung breathes heavily out of his nose, mind clearing and brain processing minho’s words. he figured, they’d come this far already, things were already weird enough as it is. he wanted to fuck minho, he’d done it so many times in his dreams, in his imagination. he could care less about the consequences now, all he wanted was to do anything minho asked him to. 

the blondes hands shoved at minhos thighs before hooking his arms under his legs to tilt his hips just right. minho’s hips began rolling violently and he started making sounds that sounded awfully like sobbing, like he was begging harder than he ever had in his life, and jisung removed a hand from minho’s body to cup around his cock. _shhh,_ he hushed minho, trying to stop his erratic movements. _calm down, hyung. i’m gonna fuck you._

minho stopped moving, but the muscles in his legs tensed hard, jisung could feel them under his hand again. it was way better than anything he’d imagined. the head of his shaft poked at minho’s entrance, and jisung watched in awe as it dipped in and then pulled out again, watching the brunettes rim clench around nothing. what came naturally to jisung before, when he was invested in minho’s body and thought of nothing more than how much he wanted to _touch_ him, was far gone now. his hands shook with adrenaline, excitement, as he pushed into minho’s rim again. he didn’t know what to do; actually, it was more of he didn’t want to do the wrong thing. he wanted minho to feel good, to feel better than anyone else had ever made him feel, better than his own fingers, better, better, _better._

minho was whining non-stop, begging jisung to just fuck him finally. jisung kept pushing his cock further and further into the heat of minho, and he doubted anything would ever feel this good. he wasn’t even at the hilt yet he could _feel_ minho’s heat throbbing around him. minho was silent now, relishing in the stretch, and the feeling of jisung, all that was heard was jisungs pants of desire. desire for more of this feeling. desire for minho.

once jisung was as far as he could go, enveloped in the slick of minho, he leaned down, arms bent and encasing each side of minho’s head. minho immediately brought his hands to grip at jisung’s hips, letting out a muffled moan once jisung connected their lips and lazily pressed his tongue into the elders mouth. jisung stopped kissing, his lips still against minho’s. “tell me when.”

minho nodded, bringing his hands to travel up jisung’s chest and curve around his neck, urging another kiss. jisung complied. minho was surrounded by the scent of jisung’s sweat, he never knew it could smell so nice and so comforting, he figured now when jisung hugged him after dance practise that he wouldn’t mind the aroma of teenage boy as much. he sighed into the kiss, loving how leisurely jisung’s lips worked against his, how nicely their tongues brushed against one another. minho could feel himself salivating an excessive amount, but the younger didn’t seem to mind, smacking their lips together and causing salacious sounds, moving his lips from minho’s mouth to its corner and all the way to his jaw, leaving a trail of their mingled spit along the way. minho loved the way it made him feel. like he deserved to be covered in anything jisung would offer him. he rotates his hips up.

“move, jisungie.” minho chokes out. jisung’s face pushes against his neck. “fuck me.”

jisung whimpered as he began to pull out, just slightly and gently at first before pushing back in. minho gasps, his inhales becoming bigger and bigger as jisung continues to gently rock his hips into minho. jisung decides this is his favourite feeling, and that he loves hearing minho breathing hot in his ear, and he loves minho’s hands grabbing at his back to pull him down further. 

minho kisses jisung, but this time their lips barely move. it’s mostly just the two of them panting into each other’s mouth as jisung slides softly in and out of minho. the brunette can feel jisung’s saliva falling into his mouth, and he should be disgusted, but right now all he can think about is how arousing it feels to have all of jisung with him right now. 

when minho begins bucking his hips to meet jisung’s movements, jisung sits up. he places his hands underneath minho’s knees and tugs him up so minho’s ass is flush against his thighs, accidentally smearing some of the aloe vera left on his hand over minho’s sun kissed skin. minho allows this, watching jisung hazily as the male holds onto his hips and pushes into minho deeper than before, remaining at a soft pace. 

“sungie,” minho sighs, hands curling into the bedsheets next to him. “sungie, you feel so good.”

jisung grunts, and minho can see from here how concentrated he is. his brows are furrowed as he goes deeper with each and every thrust, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and holding minho’s hips tighter to thrust harder into the older male. it’s got minho whining, softly begging for more, the room is filled with a chorus of _please,_ and who is jisung to deny the god beneath him.

he pushes in faster and harder, focusing on the way minho whimpers with every retraction. he wants to see minho like this forever, his forehead truly drenched and chest glistening in the soft light of the salt lamp jisung put on before the movie night had begun. _doing so good, hyung. so warm,_ jisung mumbles as he pushes minho’s legs further apart to watch the way the older male expands to fit him. minho’s whining now, his chest is rising and falling faster than it had done so after any performance they shared. jisung leaned down again, thrusts still powerful but slower as he puts his body flush against minho’s and reaches a hand down to the brunettes neglected cock. 

minho was gasping, whining, letting out sobs and thrashing lightly in jisung’s embrace. “f–feels so good— _ng_ —. so good jisung.” 

jisung’s hand pumped at minho’s cock jerkily (he couldn’t keep is hand steady, minho kept arching up repeatedly), he didn’t think he’d ever forget the feeling of this, of minho so white hot around him, of the warm aloe vera slick smearing onto his crotch. his hand just wouldn’t ever be the same, neither would his relationship with minho, he’d always be thinking of this night and how they fucked like this. so close. the closest they’ll ever be. 

“minho-hyung.” jisung moaned quietly, rolling his hips into minho yet his rhythm was hard to keep when said boy kept sloppily trying to meet his thrusts, but failed completely. “you’re good, hyungie. so good.”

his grip on minho’s shaft tightened, and he began licking and mouthing at any part of minho he could reach without pulling away from their embrace. his neck tasted salty under jisung’s tongue, and jisung was so, so tempted to suck on it until it tasted only of his mouth, but the tiny voice in his head was screaming the consequences of it to him. he was hypersensitive to minho’s breathing near his ear, and the barely noticeable _squelch_ every time their sweaty bodies moved together. he didn’t even realise how much his hand was working on minho’s dick until minho’s body was tensing all over and he was making languid choked sounds accompanied with the slightest of whimpers. _cumming._ he whined out, legs wrapping tightly around jisung’s waist. _jisung, i’m cumming._

minho’s body went rigid, and jisung didn’t know what to do, but minho grew so unbelievably tight that he just couldn’t stop rocking into him now. he felt minho shaking, and he detached himself from the elders body to watch him as he came. it was hot. minho was gasping, loudly, with little bits of drool falling from the corners of his mouth. his hands kept trying to grab something, anything, so jisung gave him his hands as he focused on how minho’s body convulsed on the bed, cum dripping from his cock still even as jisung let it go to squeeze at his hands. it pooled on his stomach, jisung had never seen anything more erotic. 

minho’s erratic movements ceased, and his breaths became deep and jisung realised he was still thrusting into minho, incredibly close to cumming. he began to pull out, bringing the hand with spots of minho’s cum to his whole dick to jack himself off.

“n–no,” minho breathes, reaching up to grab onto jisung’s wrist. “wan’your cum. wan’ it in me.”

jisung chokes out a little _minho,_ and minho is pulling him closer only to have jisung’s dick jab at his inner thigh. “come on. fuck me more.”

jisung couldn’t say no, his cock already missing the heat of minho as he lined himself up and slipped back into him. minho winced a little, but held the backs of his knees as jisung began to thrust into him anyway. _love this, hyung. love how you feel._ his thrusts were faster, and messier, as minho shuddered underneath him. jisung was grabbing at his thighs and pushing them further back, squeezing at the flesh and pinching his eyebrows together. 

he was moving with little grunts, he was going to cum inside minho, his group member and one of his closest friends. he didn’t realise he had slowed down his thrusting while he was thinking until minho began calling to him.

“jisung—, fuck. jisung, keep going.” he panted. “come in me, please. wanna be yours.”

jisung shook his head, but thrusted faster anyway. “don’t wanna cum. don’t wan’ it to end.” he squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, watching as minho’s hands reached to grab ahold of his hands, sweaty fingers twisting together with unfounded meanings.

“‘s okay. we can just do it again sungie.” jisung’s eyes widened at this, and he felt his face morph into the most desperate look he’s ever given. his hips thrusted the deepest they could into minho, wanting to feel as much of him as he could, and his fingers clenched minho’s hand in a reassurance that minho wasn’t leaving, not yet anyway. 

“want that,” jisung pants, white clouding the corners of his eyes. _he’s so close._ “wanna make you feel good again.”

minho’s hands squeeze his, and he’s whimpering from the painful oversensitivity. it doesn’t take much more before jisung’s hips are stuttering in minho’s heat, and they’re pressing down against the elders as he cums the hardest he’s even came in his life. he’s whimpering and collapsing into minho’s open arms, comforted by the way the brunette brought his hands to massage gently at his shoulder blades. they don’t know how long they lay there, the stench of sweat and their arousal surrounding them as they feel steam come off of their bodies in small wisps. jisung hasn’t pulled out yet, he doesn’t want to. he can feel the way minho sometimes clenches on him when their breathing shifts their bodies too much. jisung likes it. likes being inside minho.

when he finally sits up, cock slipping out of minho’s heat, he listens as minho mewls and watches as his hole clenched around nothing, jisung’s cum almost sliding out of the opening. jisung didn’t want that to happen, so he quickly plugged it in with his fingers, only pushing into the first knuckle but it still had minho gasping. he pulled his fingers out, _keep it in there, hyungie. it’s for you._

jisung reaches down to the ground, finding one of his old t-shirts and rubbing it over his and minho’s body. it definitely wasn’t the most effective of cleans, but jisung couldn’t be bothered showering or even getting a wet cloth. he tosses the shirt in the general direction of his clothes basket, grabbing the shirt he was wearing earlier to help minho into it. he tried to help minho into his boxers as well, but minho shook his head, whining about wanting jisung in him again. jisung smiled, liking the idea of being so close to minho again. not really doing anything, just staying inside of him.

so jisung helped minho underneath the covers, watching him move lethargically in the soft shirt jisung gave him, before he climbed in as well. his cock twitching with want for minho’s warmth again as he pushed into the older once more. minho whined quietly, just a bit, before relaxing. he loved the feeling of jisung inside of him, so close. 

jisung wrapped his arms around minho’s waist, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck. “what now, hyung?”

“we go to sleep.”

“that’s not what i mean, you know that.”

minho sighs, grasping at one of jisung’s hands. “i don’t know sung. i don’t care either.”

“maybe they won’t find out, i hid our clothes under the bed.” jisung supplies, squeezing at minho’s fingers. 

“they’ll know sungie. maybe they just won’t care.”

humming, jisung replies. “i hope they don’t care. wanna be in hyung forever.”

minho giggles, readjusting his head on the pillow and feeling jisung in him with each breath. he was falling asleep, he needed to sleep.

jisung no longer had a thing for minho’s legs. he thinks it’s just a thing for minho altogether. a thing for the way he breathes, and the way he sounds, and the way he looks. how he feels. a thing for minho. 

and as jisung fell asleep with minho, snug inside of him (although he’d slide out accidentally in the middle of the night, neither of them wake up), he hoped the others wouldn’t realise, or wouldn’t care. because he’s too far gone to hide it more than this anyway. he wants to be close to minho. wants to fuck him again soon. 

minho hopes they wouldn’t care either, and he dreams of nothing, because his brain is content with feeling jisung’s arms around him and his breathing on his back. 

jisung didn’t mean for this to happen. but god, is he glad it did.

(the others didn’t realise immediately, but chan have jisung a pointed look when he overheard woojin awkwardly telling minho to put on longer pants. yeah, maybe jisung should have been more careful giving minho those hickies on his thighs.)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is pretty crappy and rushed and like. not planned at all which is why the mood changes so much. 
> 
> if you liked it feel free to tell me why, and give me writing tips and point out my mistakes!!


End file.
